<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scientific Research by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720518">Scientific Research</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanformers, Multi, My smut is as silly as usual, POV Third Person, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind and Brainstorm really want to know if something they saw on TV is realistic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scientific Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rewind woke to his alarm and reached to the nightstand to shut it off one handed before he had even opened his eyes. He huffed a sigh. Morning person that he was, he was particularly warm and comfortable today and more tempted to slack off than usual. </p><p>"Hey," whispered a sleepy Chromedome, and Rewind cracked his eyes open, "I think that's the first time your alarm didn't wake Brainstorm up."</p><p>Rewind blinked and looked down at where the man was splayed out across his chest, face slack and peaceful and undisturbed. He often carried so much more tension than he ever willingly let on, and only truly looked relaxed when he was free from conscious thought. He smiled fondly, admiring the peaceful display before Brainstorm shifted slightly in his sleep, his notoriously frequent morning wood brushing against his thigh. A wicked smile crossed Rewind's face and he glanced back at Chromedome. </p><p>"Okay, bear with me for a second here," Rewind whispered, giddy, and immediately Chromedome rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, no."</p><p>"Shhh, you! Okay, so like a week ago me and Stormy watched this movie when you were out and there was this like plot twist that this guy was this other guy's son he didn't know he had because his mom had actually snuck into the other guy's house and had sex with him while he was asleep-"</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>"I didn't say it was a <em> good </em> movie. Point in being at that point I don't even remember how it ended because me and Stormy could <em> not </em> stop arguing about that."</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"If you could <em> do </em> it."</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"If you could cum in your sleep and not wake up!" Rewind giggled absurdly, "Like, you can get all the way there, for sure, but like, there's absolutely no way you can finish and just keep sleeping, right?" </p><p>Chromedome considered it. "There's no way." </p><p>"There's no way!" Rewind repeated, struggling to keep his voice down, "Point is, he said next time I get a chance I have to try."</p><p>"Try to what?"</p><p>"To see if I can get him to cum without waking him up!" Rewind grinned.</p><p>"You two are so <em> weird,</em>" Chromedome snorted, "What is so wrong with normal loving missionary sex that makes you so allergic to it?"</p><p>"Aw, my good Catholic boy," Rewind cooed, shifting to ruffle his hair and Chromedome rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I've been excommunicated for being an apostate for ten years," Chromedome grumbled, "I'm not Catholic."</p><p>"I know, I know, you're a filthy heathen dear," Rewind chuckled, "Anyway. Wanna lend me a hand?"</p><p>"With your weird sleep orgasm experiment?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Chromedome screwed up his face in thought for a moment. "You're sure he's okay with it?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was his idea."</p><p>"<em>And </em> with me helping?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, we sleep in the same bed, it came up. He didn't think you would but he'd definitely be cool with it."</p><p>Chromedome thought about it a bit more and then brightened. "Alright. It's for science, anyway. What's the plan?"</p><p>"I don't want to jostle him and I can't reach from here. You give him a handy and I'll try to keep him asleep. You know how weak he is for getting his hair pet."</p><p>"Alarm is off then, right? Not gonna ring again?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Okay then," said Chromedome, glancing down at Brainstorm with the expression of a deeply focused scientist. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and dragged it closer to him so he wouldn't have to roll away again and then gently sidled up against Brainstorm's back, pulling up the blanket over them to keep everything as warm and cozy as possible. </p><p>He reached across Brainstorm's side to rest his palm on his stomach as gently as he could, watching for a reaction, but Brainstorm was still. He let his hand glide down over his skin to brush against the base of his half-hard cock, still watching his reaction. With more confidence he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and noted the slight shift in Brainstorm's posture, the way his lips parted silently. Rewind grinned back at him conspiratorially. </p><p>He tightened his fist and stroked, squeezing against the head and feeling his dick respond happily, twitching. As he pumped it slowly it grew and hardened beneath his touch, his breath catching softly from his previously steady rhythm. Rewind brushed his head gently across his hair as soothingly as he could as Brainstorm's breath began to quicken.</p><p>When his cock felt firm beneath his grasp and Chromedome felt he could move a bit faster without waking him he pulled away to lube up his hand and worked his fist to warm the liquid up before he smoothed his fingers over the full length, slicking it from base to tip. </p><p>Chromedome thought to himself that if anyone could do it, it was probably Brainstorm. He'd always been responsive, easy to work up. Chromedome was quite jealous of him in that way. He noticed as he sped up that Rewind had started humming quietly to him, as he began to shift more noticeably, making soft sounds that Chromedome couldn't help but smile at for how antithetically innocent they sounded. </p><p>"Shh, shhh," Rewind hushed as Brainstorm moved to tighten his grip around his chest, rolling his head against his neck and mewled, his eyelids twitching and Chromedome froze, waiting for him to go still again before he resumed. </p><p>Chromedome had his tongue between his teeth, deeply focused, working hard as Brainstorm's hips unconsciously twitched before he came suddenly with a startled yelp of mangled vowels, covering Rewind's thigh. He blinked open his eyes blearily and shook his head, visibly confused. </p><p>"Didwa?" he mumbled, which he clearly thought was a word. Rewind laughed and cupped his face to kiss his forehead, waiting for the sleep to clear from his eyes. </p><p>"Good morning, Stormy," he smiled, brushing his hair away again, and Brainstorm blinked again, turning slightly to look back at Chromedome behind him, before he lifted up the covers and looked down at where his thighs were wrapped around Rewind's leg.</p><p>"I <em> told </em> you," Brainstorm said, rallying with giddy enthusiasm, "There's no way!"</p><p>"I was on your side!" Rewind giggled, nuzzling their faces together to pepper him in kisses.</p><p>"I cannot <em> believe </em> you convinced Chromedome to do that," Brainstorm gushed, and then turned back toward Chromedome, "I cannot <em> believe </em> he convinced you to do that."</p><p>Chromedome pulled his hand away and grabbed Brainstorm around the middle, "You're weird. I love how weird you are. It's deeply endearing."</p><p>"So how you feeling, then?" Rewind asked</p><p>Brainstorm yawned. "Sleepy. Honestly? Disappointed. I missed all the good stuff."</p><p>"The sacrifices we make for science," Rewind lamented, "Well, that's one thing off the list then."</p><p>"Well, I'm definitely awake now," Chromedome added, "So if you want, I can make it up to you by whipping up some french toast."</p><p>"And bacon?" Brainstorm asked, brightening excitedly and rolling over.</p><p>"Sure! Whatever you want," Chromedome beamed, "You can sit on the counter and pester me while Rewind does his sexy yoga."</p><p>"It's regular yoga," Rewind scoffed, rolling his eyes, "You're just weak."</p><p>"<em>So</em> weak," Chromedome confirmed with a somber nod.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>